


Even Soldiers

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Tears gush out of his eyes, hot and rapidly fast. The strength finally drains out of Yuri's tremoring legs, and gravity does its work, pulling him down, crashing with his knees onto the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KEEP THINKING ABOUT YURA CRYING ON THE ICE. Lots of people have theories why, but I really think it has to do with all of his emotions and doubts and the fact Yura thought he bombed his chance to keep Yuuri competing in ice skating. So I ran with it! And happy holidays to everyone and stay safe out there! ♥ ♥ Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

*

Tears gush out of his eyes, hot and rapidly fast.

The strength finally drains out of Yuri's tremoring legs, and gravity does its work, pulling him down, crashing with his knees onto the ice. Yuri's palms grind fiercely against his closed eyelids, against his moist, reddened cheeks.

_I failed._

He hates himself for crying in front of everyone. No, not _crying_ —it's a full-on, body-shaking sobbing. The kind Yuri rarely allows himself to indulge in. He _fell_ during that quadruple toe loop.

Even with a quick recovery, it _shouldn't_ have happened…

The heightened, frantic emotions burn hotter in Yuri's chest, when he picks himself up. They bellow louder within his skull than the applause and cheers from the stadium. By rink-side, Yuri grabs onto the ledge, huffing and swallowing down mouthfuls of air. He can barely see through the glistening film of tears.

His surroundings darken, and Yuri jerks upright.

Loosened stands of thin, yellow hair falling over his face. He discovers his white "RUSSIA" team jacket blanketing his shoulders, and Otabek's hands withdrawing.

 _Otabek_.

His lips curve into a faint and benevolent smile.

"Even soldiers are allowed to cry, _Yura_."

Maybe it's the soft quality of Otabek's voice, or the softer meaning behind his words, but Yuri shudders out an exhale. More of his tears trickling down his dimpling cheeks, over his chin and slowly grinning mouth.

He doesn't flinch away from Otabek's arm. It rests comfortingly to his shoulders, as Yuri bows his head and half-presses himself into the front of Otabek's own jacket, choking on another sob.

This time, he doesn't feel so weak.

*

 


End file.
